Mary Poppins
Mary Poppins is the name of a novel published in 1934 by P.L. Travers that launched a series of books about a magical English nanny. It is most popularly known as a 1964 Disney film starring Julie Andrews which introduced the nonsense word "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" into the vernacular. References * The Anything Muppets performed "A Spoonful of Sugar" from the Disney film in Sesame Street Episode 0005. * Ali Baba tries to remember a word beginning with the letter S to open a cave in a Sesame Street News Flash sketch. One guess he makes is an incomplete "Open Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." * In a guest spot on The Flip Wilson Show, Big Bird performs a dance number with Flip Wilson, who sings "Step in Time." * In the special Julie on Sesame Street, Ernie and Bert spot Andrews out on the street and try to remember where they've seen her. They recall her being from a movie about an "English girl" and "the umbrella over the rooftop," but Ernie ends up guessing Mary, Queen of Scots. * In Episode 1857 of Sesame Street, a radio program hosts a call-in game where callers must have a name rhyming with a specific word. One such word used is "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." * In an Ask Oscar sketch, Oscar the Grouch states that "super-cali-fragile-istic-yucka-alidocious" is the longest grouch word. * The Sesame Street character Super Nanny is a reference to Mary Poppins in name (Penny Pipkins), demeanor, and attire. * Baby Piggy imagines herself as Piggy Poppins in the Muppet Babies episode "This Little Piggy Went to Hollywood." She tries to pass on a life lesson to Jane and Michael (Scooter and Skeeter), but can't properly pronounce Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious and gets whisked away by the wind on her umbrella. * The Fall 1984 issue of Muppet Magazine features Mary Poppins in its "Coming Attractions" feature with Statler and Waldorf. * Sean, from the Creature Shop-effects movie Mee-Shee: The Water Giant, calls Mrs. Coogan, Mary Poppins. * In Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet, after Danvers expresses concern about whether Gonzo will still want him in their act if he gets turned back into a normal sixth-grader, Gonzo reassures him by stating "I don't care if you come back as Mary Poppins!" Fozzie then comments, "Oh I love Mary Poppins!" * The Muppets Character Encyclopedia mentions Annie Sue took part in the stage production of Mary Porkins. * When Elizabeth Banks kicks Scooter out of the cart from a tour designed to keep her out of Miss Piggy's sight in The Muppets episode Pig Girls Don't Cry", he jumps back on shouting that he hasn't shown her the Mary Poppins stage yet. * In a 2019 interview with the BBC, Elmo claims "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" is his favorite word. Connections *Mark Addy voiced Clyde the horse in Mary Poppins Returns (2018) *Julie Andrews played Mary Poppins in Mary Poppins (1964) *Emily Blunt played Mary Poppins in Mary Poppins Returns (2018) *Daws Butler voiced a turtle and a penguin in Mary Poppins (1964) *Karen Dotrice played Jane Banks in Mary Poppins (1964) and an elegant woman in Mary Poppins Returns (2018) *Jonathan Freeman was a replacement as Admiral Boom and the bank chairman in the Broadway musical (from April 2012 to 2013) *Louise Gold played Miss Andrew in the London West End production *Edward Hibbert voiced the parrot umbrella in Mary Poppins Returns (2018) *Rob Marshall directed, co-wrote, and produced Mary Poppins Returns (2018) *Sean McCourt originated the roles of Von Hussler and Jack-in-the-Box in the 2006 Broadway production (and understudied Mr. Banks and others) *Lin-Manuel Miranda played Jack in Mary Poppins Returns (2018) *Cass Morgan originated the role of the Bird Woman in the 2006 Broadway production *Chris O'Dowd voiced Shamus the coachman in Mary Poppins Returns (2018) *Richard M. Sherman co-wrote the songs in Mary Poppins (1964) *Meryl Streep played Cousin Topsy in Mary Poppins Returns (2018) *Dick Van Dyke played Bert and Mr. Dawes Sr. in Mary Poppins (1964) and Mr. Dawes Jr. in Mary Poppins Returns (2018) *David Warner played Admiral Boom in Mary Poppins Returns (2018) External links *IMDb *Internet Broadway Database __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Movie References